Just Not Possible
by Samerys707
Summary: Merlin is accused of being a sorcerer but Arthur's saying it's just not possible.


**Hello, so I should really be sleeping now, but I just had to post this. Sorry if there are any mistakes, though I did check it. Anyways am off now so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

King Arthur was sat on his throne when the wooden doors opened. The king straightened himself as a figure strode towards him. He had a wide grin plastered on his face making the king wonder what an actual clown would look like.

The figure stopped and barely registered Arthur as a king, instead he just babbled on like a complete and utter bafoon.

"You have a sorcerer in your midst!" said the figure a little too loud for the kings ears.

Arthur stood up "WHAT! WHERE?" shouted the king as he searched the room frantically. He missed the way Merlin smiled sheepishly, who was standing right next to him.

The figure rolled his eyes and sighed "He's right beside you. Duh"

The king looked on his right side and left before glaring at the figure with a confused expression. "I can't see a sorcerer".

The figure groaned and kept giving eyes towards Merlin "HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" yelled the figure

Arthur winced "ALRIGHT NO NEED TO YELL!" shouted the king

The king looked towards both sides again "I think you're a blind bafoon. There's no sorcerer HERE"

The figure threw his hands in the air exasperated "Are you blind?"

The king scoffed "WHAT! NO! More like you are! Please why don't you show us this supposed sorcerer. Or will he appear by MAGIC" said Arthur gesturing for the figure to show him the sorcerer.

The figure sighed and walked towards Merlin pulling him by the arm "Here's the sorcerer. You know the one standing right next to you"

Arthur's eyes widened before he burst out laughing "Oh that's just Merlin. He's no sorcerer, he is an idiot though" the whole council laughed with the king.

The figure glared at the king "No he is a sorcerer!"

Arthur shook his head "No he's not. Do you see a pointy hat? Oh and where's his magic wand" asked the king raising his eyebrows in amusement.

The figure stood frozen "OMG the king of Camelot, is a blind fool" he said with his hands in his head.

Arthur glared at the figure "HEY I AM NOT!" protested the king

Merlin snickered quietly "Er I think you kind of are!" he muttered but the king heard.

The king locked eyes with his manservant and smirked "Sorry what was that _MER_lin"

Merlin cursed his big mouth " I said he's a sorcerer" said the warlock pointing at the figure next to him.

Arthur's smiled vanished "Knights arrest this bafoon" ordered the king

The knights lunged for the figure which ended in a pile up. "I said arrest him not KILL him" said Arthur exasperated at the knights idiocy

The figure stuttered whilst trying to breath as the knights held him up "but, but, but, Iamnotasorcerer" muffled the figure which sounded much like gibberish

Arthur looked towards Merlin " What did he say?" asked the king in confusion

Merlin grinned before speaking "he said he loves being a sorcerer"

The king laughed before speaking "Good, because I just can't imagine you being a sorcerer. I mean an idiot, a clumsy bafoon even, but nope not a sorcerer. It's just not possible. I mean your Merlin. Right _MER_lin!" said Arthur stretching the warlock's name and then turning to look at him with a huge grin.

Merlin smirked, arms folded across his chest. Eye brows raised in a 'are you sure' look, and finally eyes glowing gold. Arthur stumbled in disbelief as his ears turned into those of a donkey's "A sorcerer of course not. It's just not possible. Right _ARTHUR_!" laughed Merlin wiggling his eyebrows and then running out of the throne room whilst the whole council room including the knights laughed hysterically.

The king's face flushed in embarrassment as he tried to hide his donkey ears much to everyone's amusement. Oh Merlin was going to pay for this sorcerer or NOT.

"EEE AWW" (_MER_lin) yelled the king furiously as he ran after his manservant. Not sorcerer though nope, because that was just not POSSIBLE.

* * *

**So what did you think? Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
